vacation love
by moonlightflower131
Summary: What happens when you mix the rookie 9 and gai team and a 2 month island vacation? love and humor escally when tsunade and the other's have a plan. Please send suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Vacation love

Please bare with me if the is any misspelling or other things!!!!!!!!!

**Character ages**

Tenten 19

Neji 19

Rock lee 19

Sakura 18

Sasuke 18

Naruto 18

Hinata 18

Ino 18

Shikamaro 18

Temari 19

Okay our main pairing is Sakura and Sasuke the some other parings are Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaro last . . . . is ROCK LEE AND TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOA never saw that coming!(okay i did so what)

It is a sunny day in kohana and team 7 is waiting for the boat to take them to there island vacation for two months in the mansion/ beach house. (Thanks to Tsunade-sama which paid the whole vacation for them and there friends)

HEY! Sasuke –teme where…..Ouch! (Naruto being the idiot that he is got hit in the back of the head by sasuke for being an idiot) Naruto you dobe do you ever shut up! Sasuke yelled. HEY I was just wondering where is everybody is.

Well did you ever think they are running a little late sasuke replied? Teme you could have said that instead of hitting me in the head he yelled. Well you were acting like an id… (That when the others arrived) hey guys what's going on here Hinata said softly. Just the usual sasuke and Naruto are yelling at each other again Sakura replied. Well I guess we have to deal with that for two months Neji said sounding annoyed.

Your right Neji you will have to deal with that for 2 mouths said a familiar voice. Everyone looked for the familiar voice then out of no ware came the legendary ninja Tsunade-sama. Hey Tsunade-sama yelled Sakura and Naruto.

Oyhao to well let get this vacation started as soon I get our boat so it maybe awhile so why don't you guys play a game until I get back. Then Tsunade-sama disappeared as everybody started thinking on what game to play. The first idea was to play spin the bottle (courtesy of Naruto who got whacked in the head by all the girls). Hey what was that for he said painfully! (What a dobe) Then all of them settle for truth or dare.

**Truth or dare **

Okay lets see who go first Ino grinned evilly while the others were wondering what she is thinking. Okay…..it's….SAKURA and how about….SASUKE. O.k.…I guess I'll pick dare then nervously said Sakura._. **Great now Ino-pig is going to ask any thing she what and you have to do it with sasuke-kun**_replied her inner self. Will you just shut up this is a dare with sasuke-kun remember Sakura thought. **_oh I almost forgot well I guess I be going on my 2 month vacation with other inners well see yea!!_** Hey what if I need you Sakura thought. _**You can just page me well by. **(_Her inner self just left our story) Wait Sakura said out loud. Wait what? Said Ino who looked confused oh I was wondering what is our dare again (Sakura was talking to her inner while Ino told them the dare) didn't you hear me the first time forehead girl said Ino or were you talking to your inner. Uh ya I was and with that everybody's sweat dropped in the back in there head. Okay I dare you and sasuke to share bed in the same room for a whole two months. WTF exclaimed Sakura while (sasuke on the other hand already fainted) Ino your going to so pay for this Sakura said fuming. Oh well I'll dare Neji and Tenten to do the same dare as us said Sakura and they sat there shocked.

Okay to speed this up everybody got the same dare to share a bed they were told to share with (Ino and Shikamaro, Naruto and Hinata last was rock lee and Temari because they both admitted there feeling together so it should be easy for them)

Meanwhile Tsunade-sama with the other ninja like Kakashi were grinning because there plan was falling into place. Well operation Vacation love is just started that mean that phase 1 get the love birds in the cage will start. Our plan for the world's greatest _**Come paradise book** _will come true. (The chose them to be there resource because you know how hot teens can get sharing a room together) Excellent said Tsunade-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Okay lets speed of where the get to there mansion/ beach house.

Whoa this place is huge everyone said looking up. Okay everyone go and find your room also there is only 1 room per a floor because each is a master suite Tsunade-sama said and like that everybody ran off to find there room's. (Sasuke and Sakura clamed the 1 floor, Ino and Shika 2, Neji and Tenten 3, rock lee and Temari 4 then last are Naruto and Hinata.) When they all got to there something happed the way for them to get to each others rooms were shut off. There were all wondering what happened? Tsunade-sama suddenly appeared on everybody's TV screen. Well sorry about this but we thought everybody need some love in there life so me and the others decided to lock you guys in your room with your true love. There is a small kitchen in the corner of your room to last two months if you run out food just call and Naruto because you annoy me so much **YOU** **DON'T HAVE ANY RAMAN IN YOUR KITCHEN**. (With Naruto) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ha I knew my plan would work Tsunade-sama said. Everybody said WTF except Naruto that is rolling on the ground moaning my Raman my Raman over and over again. Well see ya in two months and like that she disappeared from her screen.

The girls were shocked because they are stuck in a room with a hot guy (except lee and Naruto that aren't so hot but there all strong)

_**Sasuke point of view**_

_**Wahoo were so lucky that we are stuck in the same room and same bed as Sakura** _replied Sasuke inner

What the hell who are you? Sasuke thought also why are you so happy about sharing a bed with Sakura?

**_First of all I'm your inner and plus you know you like Sakura! _**Inner said teased

I kind of do but as a friend! Sasuke thought while blushing

**_Oh come on you already killed Itachi and your other goal is to repopulate the clan and I know who you want to do it with and she is right in this room! _**Inner raising his eyebrows twice.

What!!! (Now blushing furiously) Okay I admit it I love her but not to the point I want kids!

**_Oh just wait because since your stuck with her you and her might just do it because you might fall in love together heh se ya!_** (Then he just left)

Okay that was weird sasuke said

_**Sakura's point of view**_

Great we are stuck in this room for two months thought Sakura but we are stuck in the room with sasuke-kun

Score in your face Ino she yelled in her thoughts.

_**End of point of view**_

Everybody was in shock for a moment (especially the girls that recovered by thinking I cannot believe I'm stuck in the same room with the guy I love thought) (guy's almost thought the same thing expect Naruto who is still crying over the ramen). Back with Sakura and sasuke: hey sasuke-kun can you believe that she trapped us in here for two months? She said happily. HN he replied sounding annoyed. Well I guess we should hit the hay because it's like 11:30 pm. HN was all he said before changing and getting under the covers for tomorrow.

_**Latter that night**_

(Sasuke is still trying to get so sleep but his inner self is driving him crazy) **_Man I cannot believe we are in the same bed with Sakura Hanaro and she's asleep this is your chance to do it dude!! Yelled the inner!_**

First of all shut up second it was a dare for us to sleep in the same bed together and three NO!!!! Only pervert

Would do that. Sasuke yelled at his inner self.

_**Hey don't blame me for thinking that blame your hormones. Besides what other reason besides me is keeping you up?**_

Properly that fact that I am sharing the same bed with Sakura who's a girl and I do like her.

_**So you admitted that you like her HA I won!**_

Shut up

_**HA I can't believe that the last Uchiha admitted his feelings for Sakura.**_

Just shut up you pervert.

_**Well at least you admitted to me all you have to do is tell Sakura that you love her and I will leave you alone for the rest of the vacation!**_

Okay but you better keep your word or your DEAD MEAT got it!

_**OK OK just calm down well se ya!**_

Finally I can get so sleep. And like that he feel asleep planning how to get Sakura.

**_Tenten and Neji_ _Tentens point of view_**

_**Oh my god I can't believe that were in the same bed as Neji-kun. Her inner replied excitedly**_

Uh who are you and why are you so happy about this.

_**First of all I'm your inner second of you like Neji and last but not least he's shirt less and he's only wearing boxer's. Hello add all that up with his well toned body and handsome face he is hot.**_

_**Hello anyone there? Uh Tenten why are you drooling and blushing... oh i get it you really do think he's hot plus you like him.**_

Well you do make a point.

_**Hello how does him having rock hard abs not make a point.**_

Okay you make a point can you please let me be alone I need to think.

_**Okay i leave you alone for now anyway I think Neji like's you because I been talking to his inner again.**_

He has a inner?

_**Of course everyone does we come when the person need us the most or just need's some coaching like Sakura for example she has love problems and Ino trouble. The only two people that don't have a inner is Naruto and Lee.**_

Why don't they have inner Tenten asked curiously

_**First off naruto's too much of an idiot to have one plus he can talk to his demon for that as for Rock Lee if he had one he wouldn't have those fuzzy eyebrows that you think is a little weird.**_

That explains allot.

_**Well se ya **_

Finally I can think.

_**Neji's point of view**_

Why did I play that stupid game of truth or dare I could of went with Tsunade-sama to get the boat thought Neji.

_**The only reason you stayed was that fate wanted you to be with Tenten his inner replied.**_

Okay who are you and why does fate want me to be with Tenten.

_**Well I'm your inner obviously and Tenten like's you.**_

How do you know that and why does she like me allot of people say I can be cold said Neji while starting to blush.

_**I just talked to her inner which said that she thinks your hot and she like's you.**_

She does(now turning to a deep shade of red)

_**Duh wasn't it obvious she always trained with you know matter if she's sick or not rain or shine that is the biggest clue of them all.**_

I thought she only did that because im her team mate but she does act differently around me.

_**Well I'll leave you alone to think about it see you later.**_

Now I can get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Even later that night Sasuke's point of view **_

Man I just had to have a nightmare that there were no more tomatoes in the world and Naruto ate the last one. Sasuke said sleepily while trying to lay on side but one little problem. Why do I feel something warm…on….me... how did this happen? Sasuke said in his thoughts panicking and blushing (during the middle of the night without either knowing the both moved towards each other's warmth in there sleep so that Sakura's head was on his bare chest plus one her arm's draped around him and he had both arms around her waist and there leg's were both intertwine with each others and man sasuke blush crazy.

_**Nice one dude all you have to do now is wake her up give her the kiss of her dreams then you…**_

Whoa hold on I am not a pervert and why are you thinking that? He yelled at his inner

_**Well first of all you two are both in bed second you two are in a great position three you love her and she love's you four your second life goal can be accomplish right now!**_

You and you're perverted thoughts I don't want to do it!

_**Oh yes you do!**_

No I don't

_**Oh yes you do!**_

No I don't

_**Oh Yes you do want to repopulate your clan with her!**_

NO I DON'T

_**Oh yes you do said his inner self teasingly**_

Ok you win I do want to do it with her but I rather do it when I married

_**You're no fun!**_

Ha ha I guess I won!

**_Well see if you will keep to your word. _**(Then yet again he left)

Finally I can think clear enough to get… out…. of… this… situation…… here. (But before he had a chance to think he fell asleep and he wouldn't wake up in time before Sakura.)

_**With Ino and Shikamaro**_

Man this is so troublesome I am stuck in the same room same bed with that troublesome women he thought.

_**Man I can't believe you are currently in a bed with a girl which is good but troublesome said his inner lazily.**_

Okay who are you?

_**And to think you had and IQ of like 150 but I guessed wrong.**_

Hello you still haven't answered my question here!

_**Hello I'm your inner self remember**_

I guess I wasn't thinking but I have I question why are you so happy about are situation here?

_**Well haven't you notice but you love her even if she's troublesome**_

But she is a loud mouthed bossy pant's how can I love that?

_**Well I see you looking at her you know what every time she picks up a kunai**_

What I am not a pervert like you!

_**Well I guess I leave you alone for awhile so you better not do anything naughty with her while I'm gone hehe!**_

Finally he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter 4_**

_**the next morning Sakura's point of view**_

Mmmmm this had to be the most wonderful dream I had ever had sakura thought while holding the pillow she thought she was holding

What a minute was is this pillow warm and why is it hard and not soft? ( now bothering to open her eyes she find herself on a person chest but not just anyone's)

O may god what am I doing on sasuke

_**Nice one Sakura**_

I don't know what just happened I mean did sasuke did this on purpose or we accidentally ended in this position?

_**Well who care's as long as we stay like this I don't mind it at all**_

Well I admit it's kind of nice but sasuke doesn't like me now I'll just take a cold shower because I fell a little weird about this.

_**Your not fun at all**_

Heh heh too bad

_**Hinata and Naruto (naruto's point of view)**_

Man I am so hungry I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and there is all these diet foods. Wait a minute is that some Raman. ( now rushing towards the obviously empty Raman) HEY IT'S EMPTY o wait there's a note.

_Ha ha I it is so funny to see you cry about no Raman I decided to put a empty Raman cup in your kitchen man the look on your face was funny _

_from your sensei Kakashi_

Man you are so going to get it when I get back but first I'm going to check if Hinata is awake.


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5 Hinata's point of view**_

Ugh man head hurts what happened yesterday Hinata thought Oh ya I fainted on Naruto.

I can't believe that I fainted on him last night...wait a minute that happened yesterday night that means we slept together Hinata thought ( now fainting again)

_**Naruto's point of view**_

Hinata are you awake yet Naruto asked and noticed that she fainted again

Man I wonder why she keeps fainting on me I mean she was fine last night he thought

_**Flashback**_

_My Raman my Raman my Raman Naruto sobbed (while rolling around on the floor)_

_Um.. .naruto..it be okay I'm sure that there might be Raman somewhere Hinata said shyly_

_RAMAN WHERE IS IT DO YOU KNOW Naruto said excitedly just like a four year old_

_Um..no.._

_But you said Raman (now sobbing again)_

_I'm...sorry .. Naruto _

_Thanks Hinata said Naruto while hugging her making Hinata faint on him_

_Hinata... Hinata are you okay your face is all red o well I'll just put her in bed(now walking to the bed and putting her down)_

_Man I'm tired I guess I'll just sleep since it's late(now falling asleep)_

_**End of flash back**_

Oh ya that's what happened last night well she looks fine now

I wonder how Sasuke is doing with Sakura I bet he's having a hard time because I Know his most embarrassing secret!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for comments and Idea's this my first-fanfic. Also thanks for being patience for the next chapter .

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto .**

………………………………

speaking

_Thoughts / action_

_**Inner thoughts **_

………………………………__

_**Chapter 6 Temari and Rock Lee **_

_**temari's point of view **_

_Its the middle of the after noon and Temari is bored and has so fun( _when I mean fun not THAT KIND OF FUN)

''Man I am Bored''!!!! _exclaimed temari '' _There is nothing to do around hear except sleep'' _looking over at lee who was snoring on the bed **'' hold on I have an idea'' said inner self **_'' ''Hey who are and why are you in my head'' _exclaimed temari while whipping out her fan **''heh you can put the fan down I only you inner self'' said inner while cowering **_'' ''Oh my bad heh heh'' _temari said while the anime sweat drop _''so what's that idea of yours again?'' **_''well it has to do with..._**

_**2 hours later rock lee's point of view**_

''what time is it ?'' _said lee groggily wakening up after having a dream about a all you can eat curry buffet '' _12:00 am being stuck in the room makes time slow but being with Temari-chan makes it better'' _lee striking the good guy pose ''_Ah I remember when we first set eye's on each other''. _Suddenly a evil laughter from the bathroom _Hmm I wonder what it that weird noise _said lee while walking over to the noise _Temari-chan are you in there? _shuffling is heard on the other side _

**temari's point of view**

''**heh heh this is going to be fun'' said her inner **''Oh ya I agree'' _while holding her creation ( _and I'm not telling you what it is yet -) ''Temari-chan are you in there?'' _said Rock Lee _'' _Oh man what should I do? _**'Just hid under the sink duh' replied her inner self **_'' Oh ya I forgot''_

………………………………

**Thanks for reading Please review**


	7. Happy Mothers day!

**Happy Mother's Day Everyone**

**Sorry about noy having updates yet MAJOR writers block but hopefully I can survive .**

**Vote on your fav idea for next ch.**

**1. Temari walks out with lee's outfit as a dress on.**

**2. Lee find a bowel of curry and does crazy stunts.**

**3. You have a better idea( has to be funny) and submits into review.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing .**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks everyone for sending your reviews and good news I have offically got rid of writters block so more chapters are on the way.**_

_**The vote has come in and idea number 1won so hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!**_

………………………………

speaking

_Thoughts / action_

_**Inner thoughts **_

………………………………__

_**Diclamer I do not own naruto**_

_**Ch. 7 Back to Rock lee's point of view**_

_What is going on in there? lee thought putting a hand on the bathroom door Temari whats going on in there?_

**normal point of veiw **

_Suddenly the door flys open causing lee to crash into the other side of the room._ ''ahg what just happened'' _said lee when sudenly temari appers in a dress some what similer to lee's outfit '' _so what do ya think'' said temari

_In other case rock lee was somehow overjoyed (_honestly this is rock lee what else could happen) ''Yes temari we can now be both green beast of konoha'' _said lee with his trademark backround ''_one proplem lee i don't live in konoha''_said Temari w/ anime sweat drop ''_you ok lee?'' _temari said looking at lee who is now sulking on the floor in dissapointment ''_This may be a long day''said temari.

_**In the secret control room**_

'' we have a control room'_said kakashi looking around the room _''of course we do an i have an idea that will great'' _said Tsunade with a evil look ''_well get everyone together for THE GAME'S'' _tsunade annonced on a microphone that came out of thin air ''_'so what exactly are the going to do?'' _said kakashi ''_o you just wait and see mwahhahahahahahahahahhahhaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha'' tsunade evilly laughing.

_**...everyone else**_

everyone hear's a faint laughter mwhhahahahahahahahahhaah ''WTF'' they all thought.


End file.
